The following description relates to a proportional control brake and, more specifically, to a high-lift actuation system with a proportional control brake having a booster coil.
In aircraft design and aerospace engineering, a high-lift device is a component or mechanism on an aircraft's wing that increases the amount of lift produced by the wing. The device may be a fixed component or a movable mechanism which is deployed when required. Common movable high-lift devices include wing flaps and slats. Fixed devices include leading edge root extensions and boundary layer control systems.
For movable high-lift devices, movement control utilizes a dual, on-or-off operational state referred to as “bang-engaged” or “bang-disengaged.” However, this type of movement control can lead to other issues. These include the fact that modern high-lift actuation systems require fast detections of failures but it is often the case that, upon detections of failure conditions such as asymmetries, skews or un-commanded motion, system response times to bring surface motion to a complete stop can be too long. This delayed response time can result in excess damage to the system components and the airframe.